Arkius II Doomer
Arkasian Realm |nationality=Arkasian |political=*House Doomer *Socialist-Liberal-Democratic Party of the Arkasian Realm }} Arkius II Devesedinius Doomer was a male Arkasian born in the year 1988, on the eleventh of November. He was the cousin of Valyrian II Nystaryn and distant cousin of Virian III Reyes and close friends with both, as well as married with the latter. He was the High King of the Arkasian Realm following the death of his predecessor, Arkanian III Valyrys. He was a member of the Arkasian Socialist-Liberal-Democratic Party before becoming High King, and therefore became their leader afterwards, continuing Arkasia's centuries-old tradition of Social-Liberalism. He founded the massive, inter-continental Arkasian company DoomerTech in 2004, which started out as an information technology designer and manufacturer but has become involved in nearly every industry available to it, leading it to become Arkasia's leading non-government source of everything from childrens' toys to guns to laptop computers to books of various genres. After the death of his father, he was made Leader of the Angiris Council and when the previous High King, his friend Arkanian III Valyrys died of a heart attack, Arkius succeeded him due to his being the most senior official available at the time. He had shown a notable lack of desire to lead, however had been proven to excel at leading, and the vast majority of Arkasians wished him to remain High King when an election was held shortly thereafter. He was known to have a very friendly attitude towards Tanachaki and an equally friendly attitude towards Arkasia's 20th Century ally, Avgrov, which he is quoted as having referred to as "Uninterested in the far-outside world with good reason, sharing such attitudes with their predecessors in Baraton and often unjustly misunderstood." His attitude towards Fahrgrave was the common one among Arkasians, that of increasing friendliness and genuine interest, such as in this statement made during after the Reinaur Conference "The great people of Fahrgrave which my highly esteemed colleague, Mr. Rahn leads are impressive, and worthy of being referred to as such. They have highly impressive technology and culture, and while they may seem to some to have no interest in others, this is a misconception, they do in fact have more interest in the outside world than their predecessors in Baraton, as evidenced by the many ways in which they interact with it. The people of Fahrgrave are, based upon our long-standing historical archives, better liked than their predecessors, and the people of Baraton were considered to be among our closest allies for centuries." Arkius and his wife, Virian III Reyes, have six children, an average number in Arkasia, and Arkius has commented thus on Arkasia's high number of children but relatively low population based upon that; "I have heard some rumors that there are people who actually believe that Arkasians leave most of their children to die somewhere, such as on a mountain or in an alley. My response to these rumors is this: What the hell are you people thinking? No, we do not leave our children to die, we raise all of our children. In fact, Arkasia's adoption rate is so low, I'm told that there's only one adoption center within five hundred miles of here, and it's in Providence. I've also heard it's scheduled to be demolished, due to lack of use, and that is certainly something for our nation to be proud of. Our biggest adoption center? We don't need it. Now, about where all these people are supposedly going. They aren't going anywhere, our census is simply optional to answer, and we have confirmed by manual estimates that over ten million people do, in fact, choose not to answer them or fail to send them in. Yes, in case any of you are wondering, I am aware that that means we have potentially tens of millions that are not on the official population numbers, however we do post an estimate, not the official count, in order to maintain some level of accuracy." Category:Articles by Arkius Doomer